memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sovereign class
The Sovereign-class starship was introduced in the late 24th century, showcasing some of Starfleet's most recent technological advances. History The Sovereign-class was introduced during the early 2370s, and was, at the time, the most advanced starship design in the fleet. The Sovereign-class was built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards and was launched from that facility on stardate 49827.5. ( dedication plaque) The Sovereign class' first major engagements came in 2373, when the USS Enterprise saw action in the Borg incursion into Sector 001, and was instrumental in the destruction of the attacking cube. ( ) While the Sovereign-class was not a key player in the Dominion War, such vessels as the Enterprise-E spent time during the war putting out "brush fires" and the occasional olive branch. ( ) Sometime after the Enterprise s mission in the Briar Patch and before the engagement with the Reman warship Scimitar, a refitting of the Enterprise-E took place. The major changes included 5 additional torpedo tubes and 4 additional phaser arrays. A slight change in the warp nacelle pylons was also implemented. The Enterprise was able to deploy these new systems in 2379 prior to its mission to Romulus. ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement Nearly seven hundred meters in length, the design of the Sovereign-class consisted of two hull sections: a saucer-shaped primary hull and a secondary hull which mounted the two warp nacelles. ( ) as having 24 decks. In the same film Lieutenant Hawk refers to a deck 26. In , Lieutenant Commanders Data and Worf refer to deck 29. The Sovereign-class MSD seen in both films shows 23 or 24 decks (depending on the interpretation of the lowest deck space).}} Tactical systems The Sovereign-class starship had several weaponry enhancements over previous starship classes, including quantum torpedoes as well as photon torpedoes, and numerous phaser banks and arrays. The Sovereign-class employed sixteen phaser arrays at key locations throughout the ship's hull. Seven dorsal phaser arrays were located on the primary hull, one extending around the saucer section, giving it an oval appearance. Six smaller arrays, covered the aft dorsal firing arcs and were located along the aft portion of the saucer section and above the main shuttlebay. Four ventral phaser arrays were located on the primary hull, extending around in nearly a half circle on both the starboard and port ventral sides of the saucer section. A single phaser array was located along the ventral section of the engineering hull, running perpendicular to the hull. ( , ) During the refit, four were added to the trailing edges of her warp nacelle pylons (one dorsal and one ventral for each pylon). ( ) Image:USS_Enterprise-E_fires_full_phaser_spread.jpg|Firing phasers from the saucer section Image:Sovereign class engineering hull torpedo launcher.jpg|Firing a torpedo from an engineering hull launcher File:USS Enterprise-E firing quantum torpedoes.jpg|Firing a torpedo from the bottom saucer section launcher In her original configuration, the Sovereign-class mounted five torpedo launchers. The "main" launcher was located on the ventral portion of the saucer on a turret, and was supplemented by one twin-tube launcher forward and aft at the bottom of the secondary hull. The refit saw the addition of five more tubes: three on the dorsal saucer section (a single tube facing forward on Deck 3 and a twin-tube launcher facing aft above the aft saucer airlock), and two to the secondary hull, both facing aft – one above and one below the secondary hull shuttlebay. ( , ) Interior design Layout In terms of deck layout, the upper sections of the Sovereign-class starship formed the command section and living areas, while the lower decks housed main engineering and fuel supplies. As is traditional, deck numbering descended from top to bottom. At the top of the saucer section was Deck 1, which housed the main bridge. This deck also held the more recent modifications of an observation lounge, a ready room for the ship's captain, and an airlock with attached cabin. Deck 2 encompassed the first of the many levels of crew quarters, with rooms for the highest-ranking command staff and an officer's mess hall. Decks 3 through 9 featured more officers' quarters, the forward and aft viewing lounges, science labs, the main shuttlebay, conduits for the optical data network, and the vessel's main computer core. Decks 10 through 14 completed the primary hull of the Sovereign-class starship, and also encompassed forward and aft cargo bays on Decks 10 and 11, and phaser systems on Deck 11. Sensors and the secondary navigational deflector were found on Deck 12. Deck 13, which was taken up almost entirely by deuterium fuel tanks, marked the real split between the habitable areas and the engineering and ship's storage sections. Main engineering and its related systems – such as the EPS power tabs, the central matter/antimatter reaction chamber, support labs, and the engineering computer core – were spread over Decks 14 through 18. Deck 14 was largely dedicated to engineering systems, and also featured the lower sensor platform. Decks 15 through 18 comprised the main navigational deflector array and an auxiliary bridge, which was also known as the battle bridge. Deck 16 also featured the launch and retrieval mechanism for the captain's yacht. The yacht was lowered by a set of gantries until its engines extended to operational position and then it would be free to maneuver. ( , , ) Command and control systems The computer system on board the Sovereign-class were bio-neural gel pack based. Computer systems were concentrated in two computer cores. The primary core was located directly below the main bridge on Decks 6 through 8. The secondary core was located in the engineering section, adjacent to environmental control, on Decks 15 through 17. Primary operational control of the ship was provided by the main bridge, located at the top of the primary hull. The bridge directly supervised all primary mission operations and coordinated all departmental activities. The central area of the main bridge provided seating and information displays for the captain and two other officers. The captain's chair was raised from the rest of the bridge officers to the height of the surrounding level, which included tactical and operations. The two officer seats were equipped with fully programmable consoles for a variety of uses. Directly fore of the command area was the conn officer, who faced the main viewer. To the port side of the conn officer, also facing the main viewscreen, was the operations officer's console, which was identical in size and design to the helm station. At the very front of the bridge chamber was a large viewscreen. When the screen was not active, a standard bulkhead was present. Aft and to the left of the command area was an elevated platform on which tactical and security consoles were located. To the captain's right, behind the tactical console, was the mission operations section of the bridge. Against the starboard side walls of the main bridge were the consoles for sciences, along with others that were programmable for a multitude of functions. Located against the aft wall of the bridge was a large master systems display monitor, similar to the one in engineering. All relevant ship information (such as damage, power distribution, etc.) could be displayed on this cutaway image of the vessel. This monitor could be used to direct ship operations and could be configured for limited flight control if necessary. Also located against the aft wall of the main bridge was the large engineering console. This had a smaller cutaway diagram of the vessel, which displayed all engineering-relevant data and showed warp fields and engine output. There were two turbolifts on the bridge. There was also an emergency ladder that connected the bridge to lower decks. Additionally, the bridge provided direct access to the observation lounge, which was located directly aft of the bridge, and the captain's ready room. ( ) Ready room The captain's ready room doubled as an office and a second private cabin in addition to the commanding officer's private quarters. It was located off the starboard side of the main bridge on Deck 1, and provided a place where the captain could work or rest while remaining next to the bridge in case of an emergency. Meetings between the captain and one or two people would also take place here. In one corner there was a simple, narrow bed with a small bookcase over it. Toward the rear of the room was a desk with a computer console. In a corner behind the desk was a doorway which led into a bathroom containing a sonic shower. Below a mirror was a sink that had no visible controls; the water came on automatically when hands were placed beneath the faucet, and went off when they were withdrawn. Usually, the ready room would be decorated by its occupant by adding a number of personal ornaments. Propulsion systems Sovereign-class starships achieved warp flight through two warp nacelles, which housed multiple pairs of warp coils; its maximum speed was warp factor 9.9. ( ) There were two impulse engines, both located at the aft of the saucer section. ( ) Main engineering contained the controls for the warp and impulse drive systems. Entrance to the primary engineering spaces was provided by two large blast doors, a pair each deck on Decks 15 and 16, that could be closed for internal or external security reasons, as well as in case of emergencies. It was much larger than on previous starship classes and was split into three levels to accommodate the warp core, which spanned several decks. The majority of controls were situated on the main deck (Deck 16) and an upper level gantry. Arranged around the warp core stack were a number of control consoles that could be reconfigured to emulate all the command controls on the bridge. The largest work station was the master systems display, which was used to monitor the status of all key systems and could comfortably accommodate four personnel. There were also various wall displays, including a schematic that showed the 'health' of the warp propulsion system. The deuterium tanks were above the core, while antimatter storage pods surrounded the base of the core. Two large cylindrical tanks were positioned next to the warp core and contained highly dangerous plasma coolant. Two rectangular power transfer conduits fed off from the warp reaction chamber and angle out of main engineering to the port and starboard warp nacelles.( ) Additionally, there were numerous ladders and access panels to Jefferies tubes, leading throughout the starship. A second tier ringed the second level of main engineering on Deck 15. Two ladders on the opposite ends of the catwalk provided access. ( ) By 2379, Starfleet began implementing a force field system around the warp reactor. ( ) by B'Elanna Torres when she had a level 10 force field surround 's main engineering right before she ejected the warp core. It may also help contain a warp core breach and stop, or slow it, from spreading.}} Transporter systems ]] The Sovereign-class starship included at least three separate transporter rooms, capable of site-to-site transport. ( ) Unusually, the transporter console in a Sovereign-class transporter room was built into a wall opposite the transporter platform, from where the controls on the console could be seen. ( ) The transporters could be operated from both the tactical and engineering stations on the ship's bridge. A Sovereign-class starship was capable of beaming a single small vessel - such as a attack fighter - aboard, even if the smaller craft was mobile. ( ) . Its omission from was the first time in the Star Trek film series that the transporter room did not appear.}} Crew support systems The Sovereign-''class starship had the usual array of amenities available to the crew, including holodecks, gymnasiums, a ship's library, etc. )}} Medical facilities ]] One large sickbay facility, located on Deck 7, served as the primary care facility on Sovereign-class starships. Equipped with six standard and one advanced biobed and an EMH (emergency medical hologram), sickbay was also home to the Chief Medical Officer's office and a small lab used for routine analysis of patients. A second, smaller facility identical to an Intrepid-class sickbay was also present on Deck 16. This facility also featured an EMH. ( ) The room itself was considered to be general-purpose, often the location of regular crew physicals, appointments, and various medical emergencies - it could effectively handle the majority of situations that a starship crew would face. ( ) Located near sickbay was the counselor's office, a modest room approximately the size of a standard living room compartment. ( ) Crew quarters The arrangement of living quarters was designed to be modular, so that at any time a particular area could be reconfigured to create larger or smaller residential areas. Most living areas were located on the upper and lower surfaces of the saucer section, offering residents a remarkable view of the starscape outside their windows. As is common on Starfleet vessels, the living accommodations for senior officers and VIPs were larger than standard crew quarters. Officers' quarters usually included a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator and a small dining area. Connected to this was a bedroom that featured a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. Normally, the bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, toilet, several drawers and a sonic shower. For senior staff, this bathroom was usually upgraded to a full-sized bathroom with bathtub. ( ) Auxilary spacecraft systems Located at the dorsal stern of the primary hull, the main shuttlebay took up a significant portion of the aft section of Decks 6 through 9 on the Sovereign-class. Due to the mission profile of the Sovereign, the shuttlebay extended further than normal for a vessel its size to accommodate runabouts and several shuttlecraft. The secondary shuttlebay was located at the very aft portion of the engineering hull. This bay, while smaller than the main facility, was just as capable of handling flight operations as the main shuttlebay. ( ) In addition to shuttlecraft, the Sovereign class also featured a captain's yacht, designed for special diplomatic missions. The yacht on board the Enterprise-E was named the Cousteau. ( ) Escape pods The Sovereign-class starship carried a number of escape pods. In the event of a catastrophic emergency, these pods served the same purpose as the lifeboats of a water-based vessel and ensured the continued survival of passengers and crew after the primary vessel had to be abandoned. The escape pods were located throughout the Sovereign-class starship's primary and secondary hulls: there were two rows of pods on the dorsal side of the command saucer, and two on the ventral side. Further rows of pods lined each side of the engineering hull. Unlike the escape pods utilized on the Galaxy- and Intrepid-class, ( ) there was no outer hatch that opened for launch. Instead, the heat shield of the escape pod lay flush with the Sovereign-class ship's outer hull. Personnel entered the pods through hatches that lined sections of the ship's corridors, and a situation display monitor was located between the pods. Each hatch swung open on a hinge at the bottom, creating a short ramp from the floor of the corridor into the interior of the capsule. The pods were equipped with heat shields for atmospheric entry and landing if a suitable planet could be found to set down on. ( ) Ships commissioned * (NCC-1701-E) Appendices Appearances * ''Star Trek'' films: ** ** ** * ** (LCARS graphic) ** (LCARS graphic) ** (LCARS graphic) * (LCARS graphic) Background In production notes for , Michael Okuda suggested that the prototype for the Sovereign-class was the USS Sovereign and would have had a registry in a range around NX/NCC-75000. The Sovereign was also mentioned briefly in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, but the vessel itself has not been seen on screen to date. The official cutaway poster of the vessel that was released for First Contact designates the ship as an "Explorer Type 2". It appears that the Sovereign-class has at least two sickbay facilities, given sources in Star Trek: First Contact and Star Trek Nemesis that indicate sickbays on Decks 8 and 16. The Sovereign-class is not the first class of vessel to have several sickbays; for example, Beverly Crusher was seen evacuating a sickbay in the engineering hull of the in . Studio models Surprisingly the Enterprise-E had more make-overs than its limited number of appearances should have justified. Apart from a physical studio model no less than four CGI models were constructed of this class. Design The Sovereign-class starship was designed by John Eaves under final supervision of Herman Zimmerman. While working in the art department of DS9 in August 1995, Zimmermann stopped by Eaves' office and told him,"We're going to start work on a new movie soon. I havent got a script yet, but we're going to need a new ''Enterprise. I need some sketches as soon as you can."(Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 11, page 43). Starting designing from his own perspective that the new ship should have a sleek appearance, Eaves was stymied enough at first to pay a visit to Rick Sternbach who had just finished designing the . "''It was really funny to see how similar the two ships were, in the rough sketches. We thought, ''Wow, this is a nice direction to go-the new Federation design, from Voyager to the Enterprise-E. I finally asked Rick, What does it take to get one of these ships approved? What are the steps? I know design has a lot to do with it, but what other particulars do I need to know? Well, Rick reached into his desk, pulled out a huge file and threw it atop his desk. It was about two hundred drawings thick! "This", he said, "is what it took get the ''Voyager approved." And he opened up the file and showed me sketch after beautiful sketch, each with subtle changes , so that I could see how the shape began, the evolved into the final product. On top of it all, he'd made a little booklet that included the breakdown: all the decks, what the ship could do, how it did what it did. He even had a scale chart comparing the ''Voyagers's size to other Federation starships. Thanks to Rick's help, I made myself a similar packet for the Enterprise-E''.", Eaves remembers (Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies, page 86-87). Imbued with confidence Eaves started to work on his design from the elongated shape of the he had come up with. Not really liking the shape of the Galaxy-class, he was working towards a design that was evoking memories of Matt Jefferies's classic design. Dozens of sketches later, in a process reminiscent of what Jefferies had to go through when he designed the original Enterprise, a final sketch was arrived at in January 1996 which the producers approved. Such was Eave's diligence (he experimented with swept forward nacelles, saucer seperation and various nacelle lenghts as well as alternative designs), that when he was asked after approval to come up with alternative designs, because the producers wanted to be sure they had chosen the right design (and had also an early draft mention of an USS Endeavour in mind), he was able to do so (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 11, pages 46-50). Rick Sternbach did the working construction drawings of the model, which was built at Industrial Light & Magic. The quantum torpedo launcher was made to look more sleek and streamlined for Star Trek: Insurrection when it was decided to add the captain's personal yacht to this area. This was carried over to how the vessel appeared in Star Trek Nemesis. '' For Star Trek Nemesis, the Enterprise-E was slightly modified to make her look more streamlined like John Eaves's original design drawings intended. Extensions were added on the rear of the saucer along the inside edge of each impulse engine, which were then blended into the upper secondary hull. The warp engines were raised up and moved forward slightly, to give the ship a sleeker profile when looking at her from the side. The warp engine support pylons were also modified slightly to appear more streamlined. And the forward part of the secondary hull just under the navigational deflector dish was pulled up tighter to the dish itself. Size Most sources agree that the Enterprise-E is 2248 feet (685.2 meters) long. John Eaves described the rationale as follows: When the "E" had a final approved design, we drew up a chart of all the Enterprises in profile. Herman Zimmerman and I set down a whole bunch of cutouts of the "E" in various sizes to see where this new ship should scale with the others. We found one size that looked appropriate and we put a scale to its length and that would be 2248 feet. Rick Sternbach was waiting to do the blueprints and add his creativity to the design, so we gave him a drawing with this one measurement. From there he sized the whole ship ... http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/03/16/hello-world/#comment-47 The length of 2248 feet can also be seen in John Eaves' scale charts for Star Trek: Insurrection. http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/04/14/the-ship-scales-of-insurrection/ Apocrypha Sovereign-class starships have been mentioned often in novels and games. A role-playing game supplement from Decipher mentions the Sovereign, Yorktown, and Independence. The class's prototype, the USS Sovereign, has appeared or been mentioned in several non-canon sources, such as the novels Spectre, Dark Victory, and The Genesis Wave, Book One, as well as Pocket Books' reference works release Starship Spotter. The Sovereign was also the ship the player commanded in the later portions of the game Star Trek: Bridge Commander. Star Trek: Bridge Commander and Star Trek: Legacy list a likely and widely-accepted registry number for the Sovereign as NX-73811 (later NCC-73811). Other games mentioning Sovereign are the role-playing game supplements The Price of Freedom from Last Unicorn Games and Starships from Decipher. In Star Trek: Legacy there were several Sovereign-class starships seen in the campaign, including the Enterprise, the Sovereign, and the Legacy. In the video game Star Trek: Invasion, two Sovereign-class vessels appeared: the , and the USS Sentinel-B. The Enterprise-E is also the main base of operations in the game Star Trek: Elite Force II. The Sovereign-class is also the most powerful class available to the player in the game Star Trek: Armada, with the variant timeship USS Premonition also including a temporal weapon which allowed the player to pause time in local areas. This ship has never been mentioned anywhere else and due to the events of the game may never have existed (due to changes in the timeline by the player's actions.) External links * *Sovereign Changes at Daystrom Institute Technical Library * *[http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/tng_3.php Designing the Sovereign-class starship] at Forgotten Trek *[http://www.starshipdatalink.net/art/1701-e.html Designing the Enterprise-E] at Federation Starship Datalink cs:Třída Sovereign de:Sovereign-Klasse es:Clase Sovereign fr:Classe Sovereign ja:ソヴェリン級 nl:Sovereign klasse pl:Klasa Sovereign Category:Federation starship classes